


The Great Shampoo Thief

by japastiel, Tenshiryuu



Series: étoiles dans les yeux [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BlackIce, Dom/sub, Fluff, Foreplay, Goldenfrost, M/M, Naked Jack, Slash, Taking Orders, Towels, hot dad au, im looking at you koz, mush, shampoo thievery is totally not cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/pseuds/japastiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshiryuu/pseuds/Tenshiryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack runs out of shampoo, Koz is to blame</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Shampoo Thief

**Author's Note:**

> much thanks for Tenshiryuu for helping me with Koz. <3

          When Jack decided to officially move in with Koz and Emily, all of this belongings had made themselves at home months prior. His favorite hoodie was hanging next to pressed button-downs and his beloved beat-up converse nestled next to glossy dress shoes. His toothbrush had a drawer mate and his favorite tea tree body wash and shampoo were taking up room next to all of Koz's expensive men's grooming items. Jack never bothered to ask Koz what he used everything for.

          Jack can always feel Koz roll out of bed around 6:30. He loves stealing Koz' warm spot, nuzzling into the sheets and pillow, inhaling Koz's wonderful lingering smell. Jack breathes in and imagines a cool mid-day fall breeze rushing through cedar trees.

          He hears the shower turn on and before he knows it warm lips press to the back of his neck startling him awake again. Koz tells him to have a good day. Jack hums into the pillow and listens to the door click closed. He dozes on and off before rolling out of bed, stumbling towards their bathroom wrapped in a thin white bed sheet.

          He's grateful that the remaining warm water heats up quickly. He doesn't like being wet and doing his hair takes just under an hour, although he won't ever admit to it, and cold water would make it that much worse.

          He drops the bed sheet and gingerly steps into the water. He goes to grab his tea tree body gel and an empty hiss puffs from the tube. He rolls his eyes and grabs Koz's soap. He ends up not having any tea tree shampoo left either and doesn't remember finishing it but makes a mental note to pick more up on his way home from work. He's also pretty sure he washed his hair with body gel and used some sort of face wash all over his body. Oh well. He smells like Koz and that's definitely a plus.

He dries his hair and styles it to messy spiky perfection, dresses quickly and hurries off to work.

* * *

          Jack works late into the evening. He starts up two new projects with Aster and finishes another with Nic. Customers and callers have him special ordering parts and researching paint for custom jobs. By the time he leaves, Nic and Aster have been gone for hours. Jack swings his bag over his shoulder and locks up. He'd been so busy all day, he had almost forgotten about buying more tea tree shampoo. It's dark and definitely too late to replace his bath products now. Perfect timing. Jack rolls his eyes and drives home.

* * *

          Jack fumbles with his keys, jams the lock, trips over his feet and falls in the door. Perfect ending to his stressful work day. At least no one is around to see him fall on his face. Emily must be out with Tia again, no music is coming from her room and the TV is off but he does the lamp light coming from the master bedroom. Koz is still up. He grins to himself. Home alone with Koz. Excellent. He smirks and starts unbuckling his belt.

          He flicks on the hallway lamp, no need to trip a second time. He cracks open the bedroom door to find Koz reading a book on his knees and thin reading glasses balancing precariously on his nose. He drops his bag and keys just inside the bedroom door and starts peeling his dirty work clothes off.

          Jack loves it when Koz is relaxed, it's a good look for him and makes Jack less anxious. The tension of the day starts melting away from his shoulders immediately. He unzips his jeans and get's Koz's attention.

"I was wondering when you were going to get home, how was work?" Koz scribbles something in his book and puts it aside to focus on Jack.

"Oh, ya know, started out two new projects, finished another. Typical Thursday." Jack grumbles as he pulls his hoodie and shirt over his head.

"Customers are happy, but everyone is demanding. Ordering parts is a bitch, too. I'm trying to keep costs down for Nic and Aster, but it's hard when people want everything custom-this and chrome-that and everything is special ordered. "

          Jack tosses his jeans into the hamper, resisting the urge to leave them on the floor where he's standing which would earn him a grumbly frown from Koz. The man really is a neat-freak. Jack leans over to Koz and pecks his lips. "I'm gonna clean off the remaining grease, I gotta use your hair stuff, mine is all gone and I didn't get off work early enough to buy more." With that Jack strips off his boxers and ducks into the bathroom.

          Minutes later Jack appears in a steam cloud with only a towel wrapped around his thin hips and his hair dripping on the hardwood floors. He whips his towel off to dry his hair and gives Koz a cheeky grin. "I miss my tea tree, but I kinda like smelling like you, old man."

Koz glowers, "I'm not that much older than you, Jack-ass."

Jack laughs and scrubs more at his hair, "I know, but you are starting to act like it. What is this supposed to smell like anyway?"

Koz contemplates and guesses, "Cardamom maybe? Not sure. But I do like it when you smell like me. C'mere."

          Jack drops the towel on the floor and crawls over to sit next to Koz and nuzzles into his neck and nibbles his way up, breathing in...not cedar and or earthy winds...but tea tree?

"Kozzy, have you been using my shampoo?" Jack asks playfully, plunging his fingers through Koz's unruly hair.

Koz hums guiltily, "Might've."

          Jack narrows his eyes, even though Koz can't see him, he can feel the sharp nip at his ear. Jack can feel Koz taking off his reading glasses. He means business now. Good.

Jack pulls back sharply and points his finger playfully at Koz's nose, "I knew I didn't use the end of it! Ha! I was wondering about that all day and-..."

Koz wraps the back of Jack's neck with his fingers and pulls him in for a searing kiss, successfully cutting off further conversation.

          Jack detaches, glaring up at Koz but his eyes are shining with mischief, "I think I like it when you smell like me too." Jack gropes down at Koz's lithe thigh which makes Koz chuckle and raise his eyebrow.

"I'll buy you more tomorrow morning, but now, tonight, I need you, here," Koz swings one leg over Jack, pinning him to the bed and nibbling at his thin collar bones.

"Only if you can make up for being a sneaky shampoo thief!" Jack sniggers.

 

Koz says nothing before he tightens his legs firmly around Jack, his hips crushing down while he sucks on Jack's neck.

Koz presses his fingers harder into the delicate skin on Jack's wrists. He rolls his hips into Jack's and immediately feels that he's doing something right.

He nuzzles Jack's heated skin and whispers "Oh, I could make up for it, but why? What’s yours is mine. Because you’re mine." he grinds into Jack, "you want me to tie you up and fuck you. Don't you?" he emphasizes by nipping at Jack.

          Koz leans in, and breathes into Jack’s ear, “ I own you. You like that, don’t you? How about I leave a mark, so that everyone can see? I am going to lick and bite your neck and leave my hand-prints on your wrists until everyone can see that you are mine. I’m going to keep you here, pinned under me, powerless until you can’t take any more, and then I’m going to make you beg for me to touch you.” Jack whines and growls and bites at Koz's lips.

Koz yelps, surprised when Jack uses every ounce of strength he has to reverse their position successfully flipping Koz onto his back.

           Koz releases his grip on Jack's wrists, and bites his lower lip to keep in the moan when Jack drapes his legs around his hips and slowly presses their bodies tightly together.

           Koz is too surprised and too turned-on to care that Jack is leaning off the bed, flexible enough to not move his legs entirely keeping Koz in place while he digs around in the nightstand. He returns with one of Koz's silk ties, the red one that Koz has been missing for two weeks. Koz would complain but he is too distracted by Jack slowly unbuttoning his pajama top, massaging his chest and licking his way up to flushed collarbones.

Jack smirks, "I've been keeping that there for this reason exactly."

           He shifts forward and frames Koz's face with his forearms, looping the tie around Koz's strong wrists, "I do like being tied up by you," he bites at Koz's ear, " you know that, I love it when you hold me down," he shimmies his hips further into Koz, "and tie me up, and fuck me until I can't remember my own name."

           He tugs on his firm handiwork, Koz's wrists won't be slipping out until Jack unties him. "But tonight I want to fuck you until you see the stars." Koz looks up at Jack with pupils blown wide, licks his lips, exhales and grins as he leans back to enjoy the ride.


End file.
